1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including an electrochromic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices utilizing electrochromism in which color changes through an electrochemical oxidation-reduction reaction have been known. In such display devices utilizing electrochromism, long-duration display at low voltage, long life, and the like can be expected.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-30820 discloses an invention of a display device including a plurality of electrodes disposed on an insulating substrate and a conductive layer disposed on each of the electrodes, the conductive layer containing an electrochromic material.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 4-49652 discloses an invention of a display device including an electrochromic element that includes an electrode which is electrically divided into an inner periphery and an outer periphery and an electrochromic layer.
However, among conventional display devices including an electrochromic element, there has been no display device having an input operation function operated with a switch or the like together with a display function operated with an electrochromic element.